


Oh, Can't Someone Help Me

by SWeetasSuga



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Baby Hargreeves, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Character Death, Drugged Sex, F/M, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Five Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Post Mpreg, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Protective Siblings, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Psuedo-underaged, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Handler, Top Original Character, graphic birth, psuedo sibling incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWeetasSuga/pseuds/SWeetasSuga
Summary: Five groaned as he stirred awake. The smell of damp concrete and dewy air filled his nostrils as he struggled to see clearly. The room was dark, save for a few dull and flickering lights illuminating certain corners of the room. Five could barely keep his eyes open. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as he struggled to lift himself up right. "Wh- What..?" Five could barely move his limbs. He was completely numb. Suddenly, Five whipped his head to the side as he vomited all over the floor. The nausea and numbness still ever present, Five could sit there and add the smell of his own vomit to the list of inconveniences burdening him. He was drugged. "H- hello? Where the hell am I?"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Grace Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> You'll have to excuse my poor attempt at writing, it has been a while! Please feel free to point out any writing mishaps.  
> THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN EXPLICIT NON CONSENSUAL SEX. PLEASE SKIP TO CHAPTER TWO IF THIS IS A TRIGGER. I BY NO MEANS BELIEVE THAT NON CONSENSUAL SEX BY ANY FORM IS OKAY. ALL SCENES ARE STRICTLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY.

Five groaned as he stirred awake. The smell of damp concrete and dewy air filled his nostrils as he struggled to see clearly. The room was dark, save for a few dull and flickering lights illuminating certain corners of the room. Five could barely keep his eyes open. He felt a wave of nausea hit him as he struggled to lift himself up right. "Wh- What..?" Five could barely move his limbs. He was completely numb. Suddenly, Five whipped his head to the side as he vomited all over the floor. The nausea and numbness still ever present, Five could sit there and add the smell of his own vomit to the list of inconveniences burdening him. He was drugged. "H- hello? Where the hell am I?" His words were slurred. Five could distinctly make out a blinking red light in the corner of the room, perhaps a camera, he thought. 

"Ah, Number Five, glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" The Handler. The bitch and her bright red heels, he should have known. Beside her was a large man that Five didn't recognize, but the look on his face told Five that he didn't have to know him to know that he was also the enemy.  
"Sit him up." The man grabbed Five by the back of his collar, sitting him up right and shoving him against the wall, Five groaning as the room continued to spin.  
The Handler smiled. "How are you liking the little concoction I made? A little of this a little of that..the perfect dose for a sneaky little time jumping rat like you." Her heels clicked as she walked up to five, grabbing his chin and meeting his eyes, "I've had enough of your little games, Five. Because of you and your little gang of morons, I have been demoted. But don't worry, Pet. As you can see, I still have some very loyal followers. Hmm, Thomas?" She smiled sweetly up at the man still holding Five up.  
"I have very special plans for you, Darling," She said, stroking Five's face. "But as for now, you can-" 

Five spit in her face and made a weak attempt to kick her, but couldn't gather he strength. She sat up straight, wiping the spit off her face, and headed towards the door. She turned to look at Five. "But as for now, you can sit back and enjoy yourself. Thomas here has so graciously volunteered his services for our plans." She nodded to Thomas and then shut the door, leaving the room. Five hit the ground hard as Thomas walked across the room to a table sitting in the corner of the room. 'Has that always been there?' Five thought. His head was ringing, he could barely take in his surroundings. He didn't have the energy to speak. Thomas readied a syringe, and then slowly walked over to Five. Five began to panic and weakly shuffled himself as far back as he could against the wall. "What are you d- doing? What is that?" Thomas chuckled as he stalked closer, crouching down. "Thomas, it's Thomas, right? She's using you. The Handler. As soon as she is done with you, she will kill you! She.." A warm sensation came over him as his speech started to slow and his limbs became heavy. He felt drunk.His head was still swimming, and the nausea was getting worse as his temperature climbed. "Wha...please..What did you do to me.." Five slurred. Thomas stood up and smiled, looked back at the blinking red light, then turned back to Five. Panic set in at the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor. Thomas was undressed from the waist down, and it was then that he noticed the hard, leaking member Thomas was sporting. Tears welled up in Five's eyes as realization set in. He struggled against the mans hands, but the drug made his body feel like lead. He began outright sobbing as Thomas grabbed his shorts and pulled them down, along with his underwear. "Please..Please no.." Thomas was quick to pull off his shoes and throw them to the corner somewhere. Five was in full panic mode. He weakly pushed against Thomas as the man twisted and pulled at his body. Five managed to get a leg loose from his grip and send a hard kick to his face, making his nose drip blood. "Why you little shit!" Thomas grabbed his legs and bent them towards the smaller's chest, before grabbing himself and lining up with Five's hole. "Get the fuck off me! Luther! Klaus! Help! Please!" Five screamed as he finally entered, slowly, and painfully. He wasn't prepped, save for the little bit of spit Thomas rubbed on himself. Thomas groaned as he started with little thrusts, easing his way more and more into Five's body. Five openly sobbed as he tried to push the man away. It hurt so bad. He was so dizzy and warm, and his stomach churned as the contents of his stomach threatened to appear again. He could hardly breath as he sobbed. He cried, "K- Klaus..please, can someone help me.." Five's body jutted forward with each unrelenting thrust. He could feel the warmth between his legs, the blood pooling around him. Thomas's thrusts became harder and easier as the blood made him slick. Five doesn't know how much time has passed. His sobbing has quieted down. All he could do is take it, and pray that one of his siblings will bust through the door and take him far away from this place. He closed his eyes and pictured the Academy, his home. He pictured Allison's sweetheart eyes and Vanya's sweet smile. He pictured Luther and Diego's rough housing, and Pogo chitting a them in the background. He pictured Klaus.. Oh, Klaus. He has come to somewhat fancy the man, but he squashed away any thoughts that popped into his mind. He had a mission. He didn't have time for fancying anyone. Especially not as someone as care free as Klaus for that matter. And then he pictures his mother. How he longed for her right now. He's never been the affectionate type, but he would do anything to be wrapped up in her arms right now. He misses her soft voice and caring hands. He misses his mother. Five's thoughts were cut short and he was brought back to a harsh reality as he felt Thomas still against him. Thomas pulled out of him and dropped his legs. He smiled as he stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. "We're done hunting you down, Number Five. Soon, we will have an enhanced child of our own, and we won't need you anymore. Cocky brat." Thomas turned and walked out the door, leaving Five to sit there in a puddle of fluids. Five cried as he tried to pull his shorts back up from around his ankles, but he was still too weak. He cried until his voice was reduced into a raspy mess. "Please.." he whispered into the cold air, before closing his eyes. "Please.." His vision went black.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..Wow. I didn't except such a big response! I'm extremely happy that some of you really enjoy my work. I will stay as consistent as possible. I am, however, getting married and going on my honeymoon within the next 3 weeks! I will try and write ahead to make sure that you get your chapters on Monday as promised. :) I've decided to go ahead and release the chapter early. Thank you so much for the positive feedback. Also, I noticed that I didn't space my paragraphs out very well. None of you pointed it out (Ya'll are too kind) but I'm a huge nit picker about that kind of thing, especially when I'm the one reading. I will try my best to pay attention to run on paragraphs! Anyways, enjoy!

Allison sighed as she set the newspaper down on the coffee table. She had a pounding headache, and hearing Diego and Luther bicker in the background didn't help at all.  
"Can you guys just please focus on the problem here? Diego, you said someone came out of thin air and grabbed him, how is that even possible? Five wouldn't ever let his guard down long enough to just be..to just be kidnapped?!" And she was right. They all knew Five would have had the upper hand in any situation, but Diego knew he probably didn't expect a fucking dart to the throat. Diego sure as hell didn't and he sure as hell didn't like dealing with the migraine that followed from smacking his head on the ground and blacking out. 

"Like I said, he dude stepped out of this magic portal like thingy and grabbed him. I was shot by the dart just before that. I believe this was a decoy, to distract him enough to get the upper hand on him. I seen him grab Five before I passed out, but I couldn't tell you anything else." Diego massaged his temples. This whole thing was stressing him out. Five was no easy target, and had Diego just been paying attention-  
"Well did you see what this guy looked like?" Luther asked. 

Diego stood up straight and absentmindedly rubbed his throat where the dart had struck. "Yeah. He actually reminded me of those two wack jobs we were dealing with before, Hazel and Cha Cha? Same concept. Bad guy with a cheap suit and a vendetta against a time travelling 14 year old."  
That peaked Allison's interest, sitting up straight, she looked over at Luther. "That would explain why they knew to get rid of Diego first. They're trained and familiar with us. So we can cross out civilians." 

Klaus, who had been previously silently sitting on the window seal, walked over to the group. "Well duh, there's no way it could have been a regular person to begin with. The "zapping out of nowhere" Diego was telling us about, was time jumping. Same thing as Five, but they do it with a briefcase. I've done it before." Klaus grabbed onto his Dave tags. "This has to be the organization Five used to work for, right? The Commission. " 

All siblings agreed. This wasn't just some easy whack job. Whoever has Five waned him alive and alone, and they know this for a fact. He may be physically young, but his mind is old. He is trained and well versed on surprise attacks and set ups, and they most certainly knew that. They still have yet to figure who, why, or where. 

"Guys!" Vanya rushed through the door and into the main room where the meeting was being held. "I didn't see any sign of him, I searched the whole town. Any luck yet?" 

Diego stepped up. "We believe we're dealing with the Commission." The room went silent. Vanya's face went from hopeful to confused and worried," The Commission? As in, the time traveling agency Five used to work for?"  
The room went silent again. Allison dropped her head as she heard the worry in Vanya's voice. She had never been good at hiding emotion, the last thing they needed was too emotional siblings when one was still out there, and possibly in serious danger. 

Klaus spoke up again, "H-how do we even start looking for him? We've never dealt with them before. Where would we even know to start?"  
The room once again went silent. A dead end. They couldn't give up now.

"Wait!" Luther stood up suddenly. "Diego, you and that guy that worked for the Commission duke it out before? Hazel, right? We could find him, and he could tell us where to find Five!" Diego hummed. The plan wasn't exactly full proof, but it was a start. The starting problem is: Where is Hazel? The dude went off the grid a while ago with that donut lady.  
"Alright. Luther, you and I will go search for Hazel. We'll stop at the station and find out what they know. Maybe the old donut lady has some family around here that might know her currently location. Vanya, Allison, Klaus..Stay here and look through dad's notes. Try and find any information on the Commission, as well as keep an eye out for any other possible organization that could have possibly had it out for dad or Five. Any questions? " 

The room was filled with determination, the strong feeling radiating like a heat wave. They were going to save their little brother. If only they knew of the tortures he has already endured.


	3. Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because I love you all. :) Question, friends, are my chapters too short? Let me know in the comments and I will work on it! Thanks!

Time at this point was at a complete loss for Five. He doesn’t know how long he’s been held captive in the dark, musky room. When Five was lucid enough to take in his surroundings, he noticed that the walls were made of concrete. The room was also considerably humid. ‘Must be a basement of some sort.’ Five thought. Five could still barely move, despite the drug leaving finally clearing his system some time ago. His body still ached from the frequent visits Thomas made, and he hasn’t seen the Handler since her last visit.He wants to know her plan. Why is he here? Why is this man using him, and what did he mean by they won’t need me anymore? 

Five could barely think with the nausea that plagued him every waking moment. He was tired often too. ‘It must be the dose of whatever the hell it is they gave to me before..’  
He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t think about it. When Thomas came into the room, he drew a blank. He couldn’t tell you when it starts and when it stops. Five felt humiliated. Violated. Sad. Angry. How can a trained assassin not even stop his own attacker.  
He felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes, before he quickly rubbed them away.  
He glanced at the blinking red dot in the corner of the room. ‘I can’t let them have any more advantages. Now that I’m not drugged out of my mind, I need to come up with a plan.’ Five thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open, letting in the light from the hallway. Five brought his arm up over his face to shield his sensitive eyes from the bright light. How long have I been here? 

“Ah, Number Five. Am I glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" The Handler smiled. Behind her, Thomas walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Five immediately tensed. Another wave of nausea washed over him, and suddenly the room felt too small. Too hot. 

“Let’s have a little chat, hmm?” 

“Where the hell am I?” His heart was still rapidly beating. Why am I like this? 

Leaning against the table, she smiled. “Ah. Good question, Number Five. Getting right to the basics I see-”

“Cut the shit. Where the hell am I?” Five all but yelled. 

“..You are in the old Commission bunker. Deep deep deep underground of course. They built this building out of preparation, but as you can see, it has been long abandoned. Something about water leakage yada yada.” 

‘Ah, so that explains the dewy smell. I’m underground. Fucking perfect.’ Five eternally groaned.

“Okay, then get to it. Why am I here?”  
She smiled her wicked smile. She reminded him of a lioness on the prowl. She was staring right at her prey. Thought Five didn’t want to admit it, she knew she had the upper hand. He was completely out of his element. Too drugged to work his abilities. She had no doubts on her face. It made him want her to see a slow, painful death.

“We have special plans for you, of course! Did Thomas not tell you? Perhaps he was too wrapped up in..enjoying himself.” Thomas chuckled in the background.

“Well Number Five, if you must know, our plan is to impregnate you.” The smile never left her face. 

Everything felt dead silent. The heat began to be too much, yet he felt cold. Five’s heart quickened it’s beating in his chest. His head was swimming. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He leaned over and vomited on the floor. He felt so sick, so warm. But he continued, “W- what? That’s impossible. If.. If you haven’t noticed, I’m entirely male.” 

The Handler ‘tsks’ and roles her eyes. “Clearly you are male, Number Five. Honestly, give us some more credit. Do you honestly believe that we wouldn’t have thought of that?” 

Walking over to the table, she picks up a syringe filled with a clear substance. Five scoots back closer to the cement wall. 

“Relax, I’m not going to stick you. This here is a miracle in a small little needle. Courtesy of our little friend Thomas here. You see, Thomas was a scientist over at HQ. He specialized in a case we’ve been working on for quite some time now. How were 43 super children born on the same day, with no natural conception? Of course when AJ took over, the program was stopped. It was deemed no longer valuable information to us.” 

She walked over to Thomas and handed him the syringe. “Poor Thomas here was left out of the job. But you see, I couldn’t let that happen. Not when we can have a Number Five of our own.”

She turned and walked over to Five. Grabbing his face, she leaned closer. “My Dear.. the reason you’re here is simple. We want our own super charged child. Imagine a child with your powers and my brain..” She smiled and leaned to whisper by his ear, “Your games are over, Five.”

She cackled as she quickly got up and spun around, walking over to the table and grabbing a stack of papers. “Now I’ll ask you again, Number Five. How are you feeling? I hear morning sickness is the worst..” 

Five’s eyes widened. Did she.. Does that mean.. He felt sick all over again. 

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”


	4. Ch.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so I know I keep saying that I'm going to upload on Mondays but...surprise! Here's another chapter! I just get too excited to wait until Monday. Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing comments and feedback. I really appreciate your support. I'm really excited to continue on this story with you guys. Please feel free to comment and let me know any ideas/ critics in the comments!! 
> 
> Thanks always,  
> Suga

It’s been a month since Five was kidnapped. The house has been without rest, trying to grasp onto any possible leads on where he might be. Or a good start, who the hell took him. Vanya and Allison spent most of their time talking to the people around town- trying to find any information on where ‘donut lady’ has now relocated. Luther and Diego have spent most of their time scoping out any secret locations that might be known around the area, busting open old buildings, storages, bunkers and the like. Still no leads. 

And Klaus? Klaus has remained shitfaced out of his brain. He doesn’t care about the shade of the alcohol from the effect of the drug. If it does the job, it does the job. This quite frankly has Diego pissed off. 

Allison gives him this sad, almost knowing look. What could he possibly know? He’s no help. Our main focus should be finding our brother. He can’t be bothered to put down the bottle long enough to do his part. 

Klaus was currently passed out on the couch. Diego went to the other side, grabbing it from the bottom and lifting. 

“Huh..Hey, wha-” Klaus hit the ground. “Hey man, what the hell? I was having a nice peaceful dream about riding turtles a-”

“Are you even going to be any help?!” Diego yelled. “Our brother has been missing for a month now, and you care about your precious little cat nap? None of us have slept well. But we can’t just get smoked out of our brains and take a little nap to run away from our problems, Klaus.” 

Klaus grew silent, his face becoming increasingly more sober as Diego yelled.  
He stood up. “You think I’ve slept well either, Diego? You don’t know how this is affecting me. I have my own reasons for staying high, and you wouldn’t understand if you tried.” 

Klaus turned away with a huff and continued up the stairs.

Diego wasn’t done. “Oh yeah? Yeah, you’ve been a real fucking help, Klaus! Luther, Allison, Vanya and I have been working our asses off. What do you have to show for anything?” 

Allison ran into the room, “Guys? What’s going on?” 

Diego pointed up to Klaus. “Smokey Bones over here doesn’t care that Five is missing!” 

Before Diego knew it, Klaus was right in front of him, swinging his arm with us much force as he could muster. The hit caught Diego off guard. He stumbled back, putting his hand up to his now busted lip. 

Klaus had tears in his eyes. “Fuck you! How about that!” He yelled. 

“Klaus..” Allison softly spoke.

“No! Fuck. You. Diego. You don’t have any idea what this is doing to me!” Klaus furiously wiped his tears with his sleeves. “I am afraid to sleep! I am afraid to stay sober! Have you stopped and took a second to think about anyone else in your self absorbed sponge you call a brain?” 

Klaus started stomping back up the stairs. “I will not stay sober, because I do not know what I might do if I see the man I love..if I see him dead.” Klaus finished softly. 

The room remained silent. 

“Klaus, hon-” The door slammed shut before Allison could finish her call. 

She swiftly turned on her heels and stared daggers at Diego.  
“Are you happy now?” She hissed. 

‘Well shit.’ Diego thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luther and Vanya spent the day asking anyone they could about the old donut shop. All they got was the same response. “Best donuts in town!” “Oh the lady was so nice!”  
The only information that they managed together was that her name was Anges. That’s a start. 

The sun was slowly starting to set as they walked back to the academy.  
“Do you think he’s okay?” Luther looked down at Vanya’s small form. He tossed his fingers through her hair and sighed.  
“I’d like to hope so..He’s disappeared like this before Vanya, and he’s a really good fighter. I’m sure wherever he is, he isn’t too much trouble..” 

Luther couldn’t find himself to believe his own words. Though it’s true he’s disappeared before, this time felt different. He had a constant gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach. Luther thought back to all the times he wished something bad to happen to Five as kids. The constant jealousy fueled by his father’s obvious favoritism left Luther uttering some pretty hateful words towards his younger/ older brother.  
But things have changed. They’ve worked together as a team again. They’ve all acknowledged and battled their issues together. Luther found himself enjoying Five’s company again- all of their company again. Seeing him gone for a second time left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Vanya spoke again. “Do you think Klaus will be okay?..”

Luther stopped with a confused frown. “Klaus? What’s wrong with him, did something happen?”  
“Ah, no..I just thought..you know..” She continued walking. 

“Know what, Vanya?” 

She looked back at Luther. “He’s so in love with him..What if we can’t find him? I don’t want to lose two brothers!..” Vanya started to tear up again. Covering her face with her hands, she let out a quiet sob. 

Luther walked up to her and grabbed her in a gentle hug. “Everything is going to be okay..they will be okay. But you have to stay strong Vanya, and continue with the search.” He felt her grip tighten around his waist, and then she let go, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“You’re right..” She smiled at Luther. “Thank you.” 

Luther learned a few things today. One. ‘Donut lady’ is actually named Anges. Two. Klaus is in love with Five? He made a mental note to follow up on that with Allison. She’s good at people’ emotions. Three. He would protect the family that he has left at all costs. Seeing Five’s disappearance affecting them all so much in such a short time..He knew he couldn’t rest.


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! As always, thank you so much for the out pour of support and love. It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. I also wanted to say that I am now officially getting married in 10 days! I am juggling a lot right now! I have decided to go ahead and upload two chapters early, in the event that I don't have the time to upload in the next few days.   
> Anyways, that being said, enjoy! :) 
> 
> -Suga

Klaus stands up abruptly to the sound of the door opening. “Five! Where have you been? You said you wouldn’t run out on us again!” 

“Yeah Five,” Diego sneered, “Couldn’t handle life like a big boy now could you?”

Five was feeling hot and dizzy. The room was spinning around him as his siblings gathered around him, blaming him for disappearing again. “Guys..N-no, please guys let me explain..” 

“We don’t want to hear it. We trusted you, and you left us, AGAIN.” She crossed her arms and looked down at Five. No, not Vanya too..The room was growing small. Five could hardly breathe. The taunts and disappointment grew too much for him to handle. He sank to the floor and scooted himself to the corner of the room, where his siblings joined him in a circle. Standing over him, blaming him- hating him. 

Five put his hands over his ears and tucked his head as far as he could into his knees. Hot tears spilled over his cheeks as he tried to block out the sounds. “Please..” 

Allison stepped forward. “What’s wrong Five? You used to be so strong.” She smiled a condescending smile, one that looked a little too familiar to the Handler’s own. Five began to panic and hyperventilation. 

“Awe, look at the poor kid,” Luther laughed. “Trying to make himself small while he cries like a baby! Well guess what Five, you’ve always been small. Too small to save the world. Too small to admit you are the least of us. Too small to fight off Thomas..”   
The rest of the team nodded and laughed. 

“N ..Five..”

‘It’s too much. I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe!’ Five clawed at his chest.

“Wa..up….”

‘Please, someone help me!’

“NUMBER FIVE!”

Five sat up right with a quickness. The room spinned as he tried to get his surroundings together. Whimpering, Five scrubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, scrubbing away the tears and blurriness with it. When he thought all was clear, he looked up. A little too quickly. Five felt his stomach flutter and before he knew it, he was dry heaving onto the floor next to him. 

‘I can’t wait until that part is over..’ Five thought, wiping his mouth. It’s only then that he noticed the three other bodies in the room.   
“Hm. Are you done? I’m getting rather tired of waiting.” The Handler smiled. Five didn’t answer her. Glancing briefly to her right, he saw Thomas. He never let his guard down around him. When he saw Thomas, he couldn’t focus. All he could feel were the phantom hands, the touches, the feeling of his.. ‘Stop’ Five screamed at himself. He then peered over to the woman on the left. 

The woman avoided eye contact with Five. She shuffled nervously on her feet and looked everywhere in the room that her eyes could scan, taking in as much information as she could. The look on her face was that of disgust, concern, and anxiety. Her gray hair was tied into a tight military style bun, save for a few stress induced fly-aways. She finally looked down to meet Five eyes. His green eyes peered deeply into her blue eyes. He knew then, that this woman was not his enemy. 

“Five, I’d like you to meet Dr. Laura Thompson. From here on out, she will be overseeing the progress of your pregnancy.”

Five flinched at the word. He doesn’t want to think about it. 

The Handler looked over at Laura, smiling. “She’s a doll, don’t you think?” She dropped her smile. “Don’t get any funny ideas. Remember what you need to do, and we’ll hold our end of the deal. Understand?” 

Laura nodded and looked down at her feet. “I would like to run some labs on him so I can further assess the situation. I would like to see him and the fetus healthy.” She flicked her eyes over to Five, “He is definitely not healthy. The pregnancy should cease to exist if we continue under these conditions.” 

“Very well then! Thomas assists Laura in taking Five to the medical labs.” The Handler turned to leave. “And Laura..If the pregnancy should ever cease to exist..So shall our deal.” The door closed with a heavy thud. 

Thomas walked up to Five, ready with a syringe. “No!” Five kicked. “Get away from me!”   
Thomas grunted as a swift kick was made to his groin. Reeling his arm back, Thomas punched Five in the head, sending him to the ground with a hard thud. 

“No!” Laura ran over to Five, as he groaned. “Are you okay!?” She stood in front of Five. “Are you dense?! You could have killed him, or the child!” Thomas huffed and stood up straight, sizing Laura’s small form.   
“I’ll do as I please, Laura. You need to remember who he belongs to.” Thomas turned, walking towards the door and letting himself out. “If you care so much, you take him to the labs! Good fucking luck!” The door slammed.

Laura turned to look down at Five, cradling his head. “I’m...I’m so sorry..” She said before sticking the needle into his neck. Five felt the flood of an unknown substance enter his blood. The room began to feel fuzzy and warm. Five looked up to Laura, surprised to see the tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. The room went black.


	6. Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Ch. 5 for notes! :) 
> 
> -Suga

This time, Five awoke without the feeling of nausea and vomit creeping up on him. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. The room was all white with various medical supplies and monitors surrounding him. He was naked, covered only by a soft white blanket. He had a heart monitor connected to his finger, and an IV tucked into the crook of his arm. 

“Five?..” Laura softly spoke, entering the room. “How are you feeling?..”

Five knew she wasn’t the enemy, but she wasn’t exactly not helping the problem either. He didn’t like the soft tones and apologies she was using on him. He’s held captive, raped, and impregnated against his will. So long as she’s here, she’s also the enemy. 

“Fuck off and let me go.” Five demanded. He tried to struggle against the straps that tied him down, but it was no use. Laura kept silent, setting the clipboard she had down and walking over to the monitor, checking his vitals. “Please settle..your blood pressure is elevated. It’s harmful for the baby..”   
Five struggled until he finally gave up due to lack of strength and energy. He sighed, slumping back against the pillows behind him, closing his eyes. Here comes the nausea..

Laura grabs a pink pan and rushes over to Five just in time. He grabs the pan and empties his stomach for what feels like the hundredth time since he’s been stuck here. Cheeks flushed and skin pale, Five took the cup of water that was offered to him and handed the pan back to Laura. 

“You know..when I was pregnant..morning sickness was probably the hardest part..It will be over with soon..” Five glared at her and said nothing. 

“Right..” She grabbed the clipboard. “Number Five, you’re about 8 weeks pregnant. Your child’s vitals can be detected, and they’re so far pretty healthy. I am concerned about you, however. I would like to see you receive a few recommended vitamins and prenatals to help with the malnutrition. Seeing as this isn’t a normal pregnancy, it’s important that you’re as healthy as possible. Any questions?” Five said nothing. 

“Okay, please lower your blanket.” Five looked up with a panic. “Wha- why?”   
A flicker of guilt and sadness flashed across her features.   
“Five..I’m not going to hurt you. I would like to get a sonogram of the baby..Please make this easy for me..”

Five snorted. “Easy? Make this easy for YOU? What about for me? I wouldn’t even be here and be in this situation if I wasn’t forced. So don’t talk to me about what the hell I should make easy, lady!” 

Laura sighed. “I know..” This quieted Five. She knew? If she knew, then why isn’t she letting him go? Why is she forcing him to go through with this? 

Dr. Laura lowered the blanket, stopping just above the V line of his body. She squeezed a cold, blue substance on his stomach, smearing it around. Putting the wand to his stomach, she looked up at the screen. 

Immediately, a heavy thud thud thud thud sound filled the room. Laura smiled. Five rolled his eyes, why was she so excited to hear his heartbeat? She already told him that he’s healthy.   
Turning the screen, Laura pointed. 

“See that? That’s your baby.” Five didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to take it in. He didn’t have what it took to be a mother, and even if he did, it didn’t matter. They were going to take it away as soon as it was born anyways. Five turned his face away from the screen and closed his eyes. 

“Do you hear that? That’s the heartbeat..”   
‘I’m tired of crying’ Five thought, as he struggled to keep the tears from spilling. Why is she doing this to him? He just wanted to crawl up into a ball and close his eyes. He didn’t want to wake. 

By now, Dr. Laura had cleaned his stomach and put the machinery away. She began wheeling him out of the room. “Where are we going?” Five tried not to panic. 

“I have to take you back to that room now..” She spit. She did not want him to be down there.   
Entering the room, Five noticed a few things. There was now a bed. Nothing too fancy, but better than sleeping on the concrete floor. In front of the bed, there’s shackles attached to the wall. Beside the bed, there’s a little wooden end table with a few books placed atop. 

‘How fucking generous.’ Five thoughts, rolling his eyes. He was still too weak to do anything as Laura carried him out of the hospital bed and laid him on the provided cot. Shackling his legs, she spoke, “I’m sorry it isn’t much..it’s all they will allow me so far. I managed to sweep a few books on pregnancy from the library. It isn’t quite the same since you aren’t female, but I figured you might want to know what’s happening to your body..” 

Five didn’t know what to say. What could he say? Thank you for keeping me here against my will?   
Wheeling the bed back out of the room, Laura stopped before closing the door. “Number Five, I want to see you through this. I hope that you can learn to..trust me. Please trust me.” She pleaded. Five could see the emotion and heartfelt words pour from her as she spoke.   
He couldn’t. ‘As long as she’s here, she will be the enemy’ Five reminded himself. Again, he said nothing.


	7. Ch.7

Hello, friends! If you've stuck with me thus far, you know that I have gotten married and now I'm on my honeymoon! :)   
Sadly for me..it ends tomorrow. I figured what better way to end my honeymoon than to write a chapter by the ocean?   
Look for an upload later on tonight!


	8. Ch.8

Soft clicking echoed off the empty cement walls as Laura walked down the hall.   
She liked to count the cracks in the floors as she walked, it helped take her mind off of the guilt that sat heavy in her mind. 5...6...7…

She stopped and turned to a door, softly knocking. 

“Come in!” She clutched the clipboard to her chest.

“Ah, Dr. Thompson! Come in and please have a seat.” Handing the clipboard to the Handler, Laura took a seat in the leather interior. 

“Hmm. How is the kid?” The Handler asked as she flicked through the papers on the board. “Is he still throwing up everywhere? It’s becoming an inconvenience, really.” 

Laura said nothing, but her face said enough. ‘Clearly they think so little about the boy. What will happen to him when they’re finished? When they have the baby? What will they do with the baby? Will he be able to see the-’

“Dr.Thompson, I did ask you a question. You seem a little distracted, hmm? I hope you aren’t coming down with a sickness. I would hate for you not to be able to carry your end of the bargain..” The Handler smiled. Laura has never been a violent woman in all 40 years of her life. But when this is all over, she might just see the day. 

“Number Five,” Laura spoke monotonously, “Is pregnant. Morning sickness is just an inconvenience to him I’m sure. I do suggest we get some prenatal and electrolytes into his system soon. The baby so far is healthy. Project 5.5 is so far successful.” She sounded dull. Guilty. Like she was simply reading from a movie script rather than updated a victim’s kidnappers on his and his child’s wellbeing. 

Glancing briefly between the papers and Laura, the Handler took a seat on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs. “Prenatal care, huh? The kid is lucky he’s got what he has. Thomas filled me in on the little show you put on down there before. Care to tell me what has you so..motherly?” Her lips curled into a wicked, red painted smile. 

Laura felt herself grow still. The anger bubbled in every fiber of her being. ‘Stop Laura. Stop. She’s doing this on purpose. Focus on the task at hand.’ 

“Number Five is pregnant, early stages pregnant, as a matter of fact. With all due respect ma’am, I am doing exactly what we agreed on. Protecting him and having his well being a top priority at all times is exactly what I need to do to ensure a healthy birth of Project 5.5.” Her voice was firm and informative. Leaving no room for argument. “Thomas brings stress for him. Stress is not good for the child.”

“And Thomas is an absolute brute, a rapist, and you all deserve to burn in hell.’ Laura decided those words were best left unspoken. 

“Hm. Maybe so,” The Handler took a long drag of her cigarette. “You think that I don’t know what’s actually going on here?” 

“A mother knows a mother, Dr. Thompson.” Walking forward, she leaned in closer to Laura’s face. ‘You smell like cheap cigarettes and hooker perfume’ Laura wanted to spit at her. She knew that this pregnancy was going to be a long one. She despised this woman. She despised Thomas. She despised all of this. It was so wrong.. ‘But my baby..’ 

“Should you find yourself growing attached to Number Five or Project 5.5, or deal will cease to exist. You will never see your precious, dead little girl again. Got it?” Her face was stone cold. She was no mother. No woman could ever give life and feel so little for another child. 

“You’re dismissed.” Laura stood shakily on her feet and left the room in a hurry.   
‘I’m so sorry..’ Tears welled in her eyes as she continued running. ‘I have to see my daughter again..’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vanya and Allison side by side in the small little cottage home. It took Luther and Diego a month to track down the couple, but they managed to get a lead off of a little old lady back in town. 

“Would you like some coffee, dear?” Agnes smiled. If only she knew how much coffee they’ve drank to be able to function the last month. “Yes, please. Thank you.” Vanya softly spoke. 

“So..are we going to talk about the elephant in the room? How did you guys find me, and what do you want?” Vanya looked down at her cup, knowing Allison would step up. She was always better at speaking. 

“Hazel, I’m going to get right to it. We need your help..” Allison started. “We think our brother was captured by the Commission an-”

“Nope. No way! Hell no! Can’t you see that I’m trying to get away from that lifestyle? I haven’t had anything to do with them in years, and I don’t need anyone poking their nose around here and ruining what Agnes and I have built for ourselves here!” Standing abruptly out of his chair, he walked across the room and opened the door. “Hazel, please! He’s been gone for over a month and we’ve crossed all our options an-” 

“OUT.” Hazel yelled. 

“Did Five not give you a chance?!” Vanya yelled. The room went silent. “He gave you a chance. When you said you were done, he had nothing against you! He let you leave and never mentioned you again! Five is trying his best to start over and he’s being grabbed at every corner. He deserves a chance, Hazel, just like you did!”

The room remained silent, but Vanya knew she had struck a chord in the man. He looked down, deeply contemplating. 

“Look, we don’t need you to jump on the field with us. We just need some information. Please. Just help us get our brother back..”

Hazel looked at Agnes standing in the doorway of their kitchen. He noted her soft eyes peering back at him and he knew that she wouldn’t be here had it been for Five. 

He shut the door of the cottage and sat back down in his chair.   
Sighing and rubbing his face, he sat back in the chair.

“Alright. What do you wanna know?”


	9. Ch8

Five sighed as he laid the book down onto the broken wood table placed by his bed. He woke up about two hours ago, and decided to take some peace for himself before he had to face the day again. He hated to admit it, but Dr. Thompson had helped him out a lot by giving him an outlet- an escape. He didn’t want to think. Not yet. He didn’t want to process the reality of the situation, not even when the echo of a quick thumping heartbeat left phantom beating in his ears.

Placing a hand on the swell of his stomach, he waited. It took a long time for Five to grasp the time while confined (Longer than he would like to admit) But after reading the time on his sonograms, he’s calculated his own concept of time. Like clockwork, a soft knock came on the door.   
Five sighed. ‘Thank God, not him..’ Five believed that Thomas’s visit would stop after the first assault, but they hadn’t. At this point, Five knew it wasn’t so much about reproducing as it was Five being a quick lay for the bastard. His thighs still hurt from the last time..

“Five?” Laura stepped into the room with a smile. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”  
Shrugging, Five scooted off of the cot to meet Dr. Thompson. Five had come to the conclusion that she didn’t necessarily want to be here. It didn’t stop the fact that she was. 

Dr. Thompson’s heel clicked behind him as they walked to the makeshift Med Room.   
“We’re going to do another check in on the baby today..Today marks the day of your second trimester, so you’re about four months along.” 

Nodding, Five hopped on top of the medical bed and lifted his shirt. Spreading the gel, Laura began idly chatting. ‘She's chipper today’ Five noted. 

“This is one of the most critical stages for the physical development of the baby. Eyelashes, teeth,hair, and even their little fingers and toes!” She smiled over at Five. Noticing the glare coming her way, she turned her head back to the screen. Five laid his head down onto the pillow and looked at the wall. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Hearing the heartbeat is bad enough. ‘I won’t even get to hold it..’ He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her to shut up and let him go.   
Take him away from the Handler’s intentions and Thomas’s unwelcome touch. He didn’t want to hear about some baby that he scientifically shouldn’t be able to carry. He wanted his family. 

He wanted Klaus. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Happy go lucky, can’t go two seconds without cracking a joke..Klaus. He would kill to be wrapped in his arms, under a soft blanket, watching Star Wars. Watching anything. He should have told his siblings how much he loved them when he had the chance, he mentally kicked himself. Forty years of loneliness sure teaches you how to suppress emotions and human attachment. 

Looking back over to Dr. Thompson, he noted how much she reminded him of Klaus. She was tall and lanky, fragile and strong all at once.   
She had a soft smile on her face, despite the obvious pain she holds in her eyes.   
“Number Five?” Five turned his head to look at her. “I..I’m not supposed to tell you this. But I feel like..Well, I-” She struggled to get the words out.   
She took a deep breath. “Wouldyouliketoknowthegender?” Five blinked. ‘No..please..they’re just going to take it away from me..’ The voices of his anxiety and trauma were starting to creep back into his mind. He didn’t answer her. 

“Shit. Wait, I’m sorry. Never mind, that was stupid. I’m sorry.” She panicked and quickly turned the screen off. Turning around, she grabbed a pair of gloves.   
“Five, please remove your boxers. I just need to do a quick physical exam.”

His blood stopped cold. No. Please. Don’t touch me. 

“Do not lay a fucking finger on me.” His eyes grew wide with panic. 

“Five, it’s important that I check your physical well being. Please, if I don’t do this, they’ll be angry with me. Just take off your pants and it will be-”

“I SAID NO!” Five backed as far as he could into the pillows.Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to activate his powers. Blue sparks of energy flickered around his fists as he got worked up. 

Standing up straight and holding her hands up, Laura backed away from Five.   
“It’s okay..we won’t do one..it’s okay honey, I’m sorry..” Five tried with all his might to get out of here. His fucking powers never worked. He was tired of throwing up. He was tired of being poked and prodded. And he was fucking tired of being sexually assaulted. He was violated. He was being used by these people and he felt sick. He wanted to go home. 

Five sobbed as he covered his face with his hands. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he tried to chase away the phantom hands touching his body. 

“Five..I...Did he..” Five sobbed even harder. “Oh honey..”   
Laura grabbed Five and all but pulled him into her lap, petting his hair and rocking them back and forth. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. This is so wrong, oh God, what am I doing?” She cried. “We’re going to get you out of here, okay? I’m so sorry..” 

Five held onto her as he got it out of his system. “We’re going to get you out of here, Five. I promise you. You and your baby girl..”


	10. NOTES

Hello friends,

I'm sure you're expecting a chapter today, but the weather suddenly changed from warm to cold, and now I have a migraine. I will upload as soon as possible! 

Thanks,   
Suga.


	11. Ch.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Thank you so much for being patient with me and my upload schedule. :) I try to remain as consistent as possible, but alas, life does happen. I just wanted to do a quick shoutout to some people on here who really make writing easy for me. Your support and encouraging words really make me excited to be able to sit down and be creative. Knowing that there's people out there who really enjoy what I come up with is enough. <3 
> 
> ..::.:.imMasuu..::.:.
> 
> ..:.::.Hailey.::.:..
> 
> ..:..Eddie..::.::
> 
> ...:..:::Wyibo..::...
> 
> You couldn't possibly understand the courage you give me with your kind words.  
> And although I can't name all of you- thank you. Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
> Please stay tuned for more chapters coming soon!!

PT. 1

Klaus sighed as leaned up against his window, gazing out into the street. The same street that Five had been taken from a few months ago. Though it had only been around 5 months, it seemed like the world had slowed, and time went on forever. Klaus tried to not let his own misfortunes bitter his opinion on couples walking down the street- hand in hand. Not a care in the world. Not dead people over their shoulders. No dead lovers from Vietnam, and no current missing lovers. Dead? Who knows. Lover? Definitely not. 

‘One could hope..’ Klaus thought, looking into the forgotten cup of tea in his hands. Matcha tea had always been his favorite. It’s warm. Calming. Green. Very unlike Five’s green eyes to some. Yet for Klaus, it was the same.  
He remembered the first day he actually looked into those challenging green eyes. Or maybe night? Klaus wouldn’t know. He was trapped inside of a mausoleum, seeing things that would later leave him seeking any substance to block it from his mind and sight. 

“Lus…’

HELP ME PLEASE HE SHOT ME PLEASE  
The voices whispered and screamed at the same time. Deformed figures appeared all around him as he tried to back into the corner.

KLAUS KLAUS KLAUS  
A woman crawled across the floor. She’s missing half her body. Her groans aren’t washed out by the man screaming in the corner with a bullet wound in his head.

KLAUS  
FUCKING LOOK AT ME  
“ONDE ESTU”

“KLAUS”

Klaus felt a sharp sting across his cheek. “Five?!” Klaus sobbed. When he finally registered what was going on, his eyes took in Five’s piercing green eyes.

“Klaus, you have to ignore them. They cannot hurt you.” Five tried through Klaus’s hysteria.  
Klaus sobbed even harder, his fingers gripping onto Five’s coat like a lifeline. “I- I..I just want t-them to stop!” He cried. Five stayed silent as he waited for Klaus to get the panic out of his system, occasionally petting his head and letting out soft ‘ssush.’ Though Five would later deny it, he comforted Klaus as tender as Grace would. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, y’know..” Five said softly. Klaus sniffed and looked back up into those eyes. Though it was hard to see in the dark, Klaus still felt like he could see the piercing hue staring back at him. That’s the first time he felt it. The fluttering in his chest. Klaus never knew how to describe the feeling, later calling it ‘glowflies’ in his diary he kept hidden under the floorboards.

Five would always visit him in his own personal hell after that. Anytime Reginald started Klaus’s “training”, Five would appear in the dark room about an hour or so later, often with a bag full of Klaus’s favorite jellies and Klaus’s headphones to drown out the noise. 

Klaus was about 12 years old when he understood the ‘glowflies’ in his chest. He also understood that it wasn’t something that was allowed by dear ol’ dad. He knew by the way he reacted when he caught Luther and Allison in their secret clubhouse.  
He also knew by the way his chest ached and his stomach burned when Five didn’t come back that day. Klaus curled himself into a ball in his room and refused to emerge for days. He cried himself to sleep most nights, and screamed himself hoarse during his training. How naïve he was to hope Reginald would care enough to look for Five when he ran away. How naïve he was to think the pain in his heart would go away after him being gone for so long.  
The drugs did a good job at temporarily making him forget though, and that was all he needed.  
That and sex with strangers in alley ways. He had a type. Short and brunette. No coincidence..

When Five appeared in their kitchen out of the blue, looking as calm and busy as he did the day he left, Klaus knew there wasn’t a drug strong enough to blow out the ‘glowflies’ that crawled up from his stomach and took flight in his chest. He then realized that never even got a chance to tell Five how he felt. He never let him know how much he adored his attention and how it killed him when he left.

And now..now he’s gone again. Klaus wiped the stream of hot tears that fell down his face. He was going to turn away from the window when he noticed a woman standing across the street, staring up at the window. She had a scarf over her head and a pair of shades, but somehow Klaus knew that he was looking at him. She reached into the jacket of her long coat and pulled out a piece of paper, stuffing it inside of a crack on the abandoned building she was standing in front of. She looked back at Klaus, and hurried away into the crowd of every day pedestrians. 

Running down the stairs as fast as his legs could take him, Klaus ran outside to the building and desperately searched for the piece of paper. ‘It has to be him, it has to be him!’ he thought. 

Little Rock Coffee Shop.  
3:00am.  
5\. 

Klaus’s eyes immediately set on one number. Or rather, name. Five.


	12. Ch.12

Ever since Five and Dr. Thompson’s last encounter, the relationship has changed. Slowly, but surely, the two have come to an understanding that they both don’t want to be in the position they’re in. She has been more respectful about routine check ups, and hasn’t questioned the fingerprint bruises left on his hips and thighs. For that, Five is grateful. He never considered himself an emotional person before. He wasn’t allowed to have them. But now, everything set him off. Every. Little. Thing. Five is pretty sure he’s cried more in his captivity than he has ever cried in his life, apocalypse and all. He thought being a cold blooded assassin had hardened him in all ways emotional, but every day passing by with this growing ball in his stomach proves him wrong. So when Lora tears up at the sight of his bruises and twitchiness during his exams, he looks away. Makes a mean comment. Anything he can do to avoid what’s in front of him. 

Five didn’t want to befriend her, but somehow it happened. Somehow he learned that he could trust Dr. Thompson, or Laura, per her request. He figured your captives don’t hold you while you cry over the abuse of another captor. They can only talk during routine visits, due to the camera placed in his room. He learned that her name was Lora, she liked apple scented things, and that she was definitely a mother, She didn’t outright say it herself, but Five knows by the way she talks to and handles him now. Five would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the sweeter treatment after Thomas’s abuse. After facing this unwanted pregnancy alone. 

“Laura, I need to know something.” Laura paused, placing her stethoscope around her shoulders.  
“And what might that be?” 

Five looked up and met her eyes. It’s now or never.   
“Why are you doing this?” He gestured to his slightly protruding belly. “When this is all over, what do you gain from it?” Five could see the thick film of sadness that covered her eyes, before she looked down at the floor. 

She looked up with clarity back in her eye, but the shadow of guilt and gloom still hidden within them. “I’m sorry, I can’t answer that right now.” She sighed, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter anyways, because we’re getting you out of here..However I have to..” She looked up with her usual kind eyes and gave Five a smile. “But for now, let’s look at your daughter, hm?”  
Daughter. Five still couldn’t get used to it. No matter how many times he heard he was pregnant, he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He felt nothing. How can I love a child that will be stolen from me? He can’t love the baby cradled within himself. He doesn’t acknowledge how much the thought actually bothers him. Laying back, Five let’s Laura get to work.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“Mommy?” Soft pitter patters of little feet hitting the wooden floors of the hallway can be heard as the 7 year old makes her way to her mother’s room. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as she followed the sounds coming from the room. Her mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot, she knew that. Her mommy always tells her to go play with her dolls in the closet when daddy comes home.   
“Jason, I don’t like it when you act like this! Please stop, let me get you some water and we can go to be-” The sound of a sharp slap and a body hitting the floor can be heard. ‘Mommy said go play with my dolls..’ She thought. She turned around to head back down the hallway when she heard her mom cry. 

“Mommy!” She called as she opened the door. Standing there above her mom, was her father with his hand raised. “Jason, no!” Her mother screamed, grabbing onto the drunk man. The little girl turned around and ran down the hallway as fast as her little feet could take her. She heard loud bangs and fighting behind her, but she didn’t turn around. She practiced with her mommy before. She heard the sound of loud feet running behind her. Panicking, she turned down the hall and let out a piercing scream.   
Jason stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring in shock. “Oh- Oh my God.”

Laura ran down the stairs, screaming. She grasped onto her little girl and held her close as she sobbed. Jason ran out of the house, and Laura didn’t care. She was too wrapped up in the grief and panic consuming her.   
“Claire, please..wake up, sweetie, please!” She sobbed. 

Time went by in a blur after that. The cops arrived and found Laura holding her body in the basement. Laura couldn’t register all the questions and voices around her. All she could think about was Claire’s smiling face. Her beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. She thought about how she would never hear that sweet little voice call her mommy ever again. And it was her fault. It was her fault. ‘It’s all my fault. I could have stopped it. I should have left him so long ago. I killed my baby.’ It was like a mantra in her head. Between the guilt and absolute sorrow she felt, the cops somehow got Claire away from her and put her inside of an ambulance, carting her away from her baby. 

The cops immediately searched for Jason, but he still has yet to be found. The funeral came and went like everything else did, a blur. She felt completely numb. Nothing could bring her daughter back, and she knew that. 

Laura walked into her now empty home and threw her keys onto the stone table. She gasped and quickly grabbed a knife out of her drawer, holding up to the woman sitting at her kitchen table. The woman smiled. “Hello, Dr. Thompson,” She put her hand up. “Please don’t be alarmed by me. It would be a shame if you cut the only person who can help bring your daughter back.” She got up from the table, the sharp clicking of her heels making the house all the more empty sounding. “Claire, is it? She asked.

Laura lowered her knife only slightly. “W-what do you want? Claire is..”

“Dead? Yes, I know. But not for long, if you can help it.” The woman hummed. “They call me the Handler. You see, I work for an organization called the Commission. We had a project that we were working on, but due to...insufficient management, the project has been put to a halt.” The Handler brought out a large yellow folder with a picture of a boy on it. “Feel free to take a look.”  
Dr. Thompson took the folder and flipped through the files. Her eyes widened at what the project entailed. She threw the folder back on the marble counter. “What does this have to do with Claire? He’s just a boy, and this is sick.” She said. Once again, the Handler smiled, lighting a cigarette.   
“Uh, we don’t smok-”

“We?” The Handler sneered. Taking a long drag and blowing it out, she rolled her yes. “And the boy? He’s 58. An ex employee of ours, actually. The request is simple: Help us create Project 5.5, and we’ll return you back in time with your daughter. Do we have an agreement, Dr. Thompson?”   
Laura knew this was wrong. She knew. But she couldn’t help but long for her daughter again. She could be happy again. Besides, what’s wrong with helping someone create the miracle of life?..Right?  
She nodded. The disgusting feeling beginning to grow in her stomach pushed down, she signed the contract. She looked back up at the Handler and shook her hand. “Ma’am, when do I start?”


	13. Ch.14

Five woke to the sound of a struggle outside of the door. “Get the fuck off me!” Laura yelled. Five stood up as quick as he could and braced himself for a fight. He couldn’t rely on his powers due to his current condition, but he could at least get the upper hand on him in combat. The door swung open as Thomas shoved his way in, dragging a battered Dr. Thompson behind him.  
Letting his grip go on her hair, Thomas shoved her towards Five. Five barely caught the upper half of her body before she cracked her head on the cement floor. “What the hell is your problem?!” Five yelled. “Don’t you need her? She can’t very well help you with a concussion, you moron!” A weak excuse, he knows, considering he’s the subject at force. But she had helped him. She tracked down his family. She’s no longer the enemy, just a pawn to get out of here. 

Laura groaned and grabbed onto the cot placed for Five. “F-Five..they know!”  
“Yes Dear, we do know.” The Handler hummed as she walked in the room, slamming the door behind her. “And thanks to your little note, so do the rest of the Brady Bunch.” She emphasised the last word with a hard kick to Laura’s stomach. Five bristled with anger. “And because of your oh so noble act of kindness, we now may have problems.” Another hard kick. 

Five stepped forward, “Stop it! I forced her to take the note. I told her I would kill her if she didn’t.” She turned towards Five, smiling. “Oh did we now, Number Five? So you’re telling me that her confession was all a lie then? I would hate for that to be true. Poor Thomas here is already tired from the first round of beatings she got when our surveillance caught her across from the Hargreeves mansion.” She stepped back from the now unconscious Laura. “It was a good idea to have someone follow her. I knew that even though her daughter died, she would still have a heart too soft for a project like this. Of course she would take sympathy for you.”

Five listened, not saying a word. ‘Her daughter died? Is that why she’s doing this?’

“Thomas suggested that I find myself someone who would follow her around. You know, and follow her end of the deal!” She steadied her breathing. “But no matter, that’s fine. It puts a bit of a stress on things”, she said between pressed teeth, “But you’re too far along to turn her away now. Dr. Thompson will stay in here with you until Project 5.5 is born. She will continue to act as your doctor.” She turned on her heels and walked towards the door. 

“Wait! And what happens then? After you get what you want, what happens to her then?” Five yelled. The Handler smiled. “Well we kill her of course.” She called back before leaving the room. 

Five rushed over to her and assessed her wounds. She had a pretty bad cut on her forehead that left her blood dripping. He pressed down onto her stomach and tried to feel for any abnormalities due to injury. “F..Five?” Laura groaned. “Oh God..I’m so- so sorry-” She cried as she struggled to sit up right. “What happened out there? What did they do to you?” He demanded. 

She wiped her eyes and propped herself against the cot. “Well I found your siblings..I left a letter telling him to meet me at the Little Rock Cafe.I showed up a little early to grab a coffee, but I got hit with something hard and dragged into a van..and then I ended up here. I think they were following me, I’m so sorry. I really trie-” Five shushed her. “Did whoever it was get the letter? What did they look like? Please Laura I have to know if we’re at a total loss here!”

“I..I believe it was the man you described before..Long curly hair? Pale skin..tall..”  
Klaus. Five could cry. She found Klaus. There was no way Klaus is going to let this by without telling the others. 

Sighing, Five sat back against the cot, absentmindedly rubbing his hand on his slightly swollen stomach. “Laura, you found Klaus..don’t worry, there’s no way they aren’t coming to find me. In the meantime, let’s keep our heads low. Don’t try anything stupid. Your life depends on it.” 

Laura let out a bitter laugh. “My life? Kid. I don’t have a life anymore.”

Silence filled the room as Five contemplating his next move. Opening this door means getting close. He wasn’t sure he wanted that. He wasn’t sure either one of them would be alive after he gave birth. Finally, he spoke.  
“Tell me about her?” He softly asked. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke about her daughter. “Her name was Claire.” She told him. Five wasn’t sure why he was so uncomfortable with his emotions right now. It could be because of the growing life inside of him that he’s slowly getting adjusted to, despite his better judgment. Or it could be the fact that his niece’s name is also Claire. The image of Allison with the same pain on her face as Laura held came all too easy.  
“And that’s why you were helping them do this.” He stated. It all came clicking into place after he heard of Claire’s death. “She came to you with an offer, didn’t she? She offered you a briefcase.” She nodded again, looking down with remorse. “Yes..But after seeing what he was doing to you and coming to my right mind..I can’t take that baby away from you. I would be no different than the man who killed her..” Five nodded. It all fell into place. Five has been through a lot in his captivity. Never in his life had he been violated mentally and physically in the hands of the Commission. Until now. He knows that he can let this defeat him, or he can get out of here alive and figure out what to do next. Either way, he needs Laura. If he can’t get to Grace and Pogo in time, he’ll be dead. 

“Look, we’re getting out of here. My siblings will come for me. You can get out of here..start a new life. Have another child, get a normal job, anything..You don’t have to let this destroy you as a person.” She laughed again. “Number Five, how old do you think I am? Certainly not young enough to sprout another child..” She sighed, “I don’t believe I’ll be able to trust anyone again if I tried..But if I could..I would like to move on..” She finished softy, tears streaming from her eyes.

In that moment, Five knew what he needed to do. I’m a killer. An assassin. I won’t have time.  
I, Five Hargreeves, am not a mother. 

“Laura.” Laura looked up and met his eyes. “When we get out of here, I want you to take this baby.”


	14. Chapter 14

Diego sighed in frustration, pacing around the room. “And why didn’t you tell us about this note sooner?” He’s getting frustrated about this. Five has been missing for months now, and it seems like every corner turned is a dead end. He and Klaus have been going at it for weeks now. Diego understands there’s something between them that makes this a little harder for Klaus, but at the end of the day, they’re all looking for Five. They’re all missing their brother. Diego hasn’t been able to shake the bad feeling that something is seriously wrong since the moment he went missing. Maybe it’s guilt he’s been feeling- since Five was the one captured and not him. Why would they take just Five, he thought, why not both? What do they want with him? Maybe he’s being forced to carry out missions with them again? Nothing. No lead. But this. Klaus should have told them. 

Klaus threw his hands up in the air. “Diego, I’ve already told you! If this was the real deal, I wanted to come alone. If they’re baiting us, they’re going to expect us to all show up. How are we going to save Five if all of us are captured? What I don’t understand is why YOU have a problem with that!” Klaus’s voice got increasingly louder. He was not a burden in this. He wants Five back more than anything. 

Diego walked hurried across the room and got close to Klaus’s face. “MY problem with this is if they wanted the rest of us, they would have taken me when they had the chance! This could have been the real deal. That means we could have met them and got his location by force! Maybe planted a tracker on one of us!” He yelled, face growing red with every word. 

“Oh yeah, Diego!” Klaus yelled, “Because they’ll do a lot of good with a knife throwing asshole with a temper problem and the ego the size of a Chrysler building!” 

“G..Guys wait..” Vanya pleaded. 

“Yeah? That’s real funny Klaus.” Diego mocked. “You ever wonder why they didn’t show up? Maybe, just maybe, they decided that grabbing someone who isn’t AFRAID of their powers would be a better time spe-” Diego was cut short to a fist catching his jaw. “Fuck you!” Klaus yelled, tacking Diego to the ground. Punches and insults were thrown around as the rest of the siblings scrambled to get them off of each other. 

“Enough guys!” Allison yelled. They finally broke from each other. “If you would just listen for two seconds, you’ll know that Vanya and I came up with a plan.” She said angrily. She was over the fighting. They’re all so exhausted. Pulling out her best mom voice, she looked at Klaus and Diego. “Now..If you want to see Five, I suggest you shut up and SIT.”

Rubbing her temples, she started, “Klaus. You said you physically watched the woman leave the note there, right?” He nodded. “So..What’s stopping us from taking the note and gathering the fingerprints off of it? The only other person that’s touched it is Klaus, so we should be able to get another solid set of female prints, right?” The boys stopped and looked at each other. 

“I’ll call Hazel.”   
“I’ll get the note!” 

Diego and Klaus hopped off the couch and hurried to separate rooms. ‘God I hope this works..’ Allison silently prayed. 

“Everything is going to be okay..” Vanya softly spoke. Allison smiled and hugged her sister. “I know.” God I hope so.


	15. Ch. 16

Laura stared at him in shock. Let her take the baby? The baby she forcefully created? No. No way. This is insane. This whole situation is absolutely freaking insane! He didn’t ask for any of this, this poor boy, and now here is ..asking me to take the child he never asked for? That I helped create for my own selfish reasons? 

She gaped at him. “You want me to do what?” 

Five sighed, rolling his eyes. “Laura, it’s simple. I’m an assassin. I’m in a crazy family that’s hunted down every two seconds, one of them of which is supposed to cause an apocalypse and hasn’t yet for some reason, and I have absolutely no maternal instincts or love for this child. I am no way equipped for this.” He put his hand over his swollen belly. “How am I supposed to dodge bullets and warm a bottle at the same time? Even if I wanted this..it’s not..it’s not a life I’ve ever imagined getting to have.” He looked down at his stomach, not meeting her eyes. He’s acknowledging her, she thought. He’s touching her, whether he notices it or not. She knows a part of him wants this, she’s a mother, she knows that look. But he’s right. He didn’t want this to begin with. She never thought about what would happen after they got out of here and the baby was born. But her?

“I don’t deserve this. I caused all of this. I did this to-”

Five cut her off. “No, Laura, you didn’t. You lost your daughter and wanted her back, no matter what it meant to get that. I have been there. I am actively doing the same thing to get my family back. I’m telling you..take this second chance and run with this.” Five looked up at her, tears slightly prickling the corner of his eyes. “Laura, please. If you feel bad about me, then do this. Make it up to me by giving her a life of happiness, love, and puppies or whatever the hell it is happy childhoods consist of..Just love her.” He was pleading at this point. Laura knew that he loved her in his own way. She knew that he was showing it by giving her what he believed was a chance at a better life. She could live a life without having to explain to people why her “father” is actually her mother. 

“Okay.” She said softly. “I’ll take her, Five. I promise I’ll take care of her. I failed Claire..I promise on my life that I will not fail your daughter.”

Five looked away and nodded, cheeks glowing a rosy hue. “..She’s moving.” 

Laura let out a laugh. “Well you are six months, sweety! That’s what she’s supposed to do. No need to get all blushy!” 

Five’s face turned even redder. “No, you ditz! I’m saying she’s moving, okay? ..So you can feel or whatever. If you like.” Five crossed his arms and huffed. He didn’t like touch. He really didn’t like touch, but Laura was okay. If this was going to be her baby, then she had a right to feel it move.  
It all felt so weird. Like someone was taking a feather duster to his insides. Five’s thoughts were cut short by a soft hand being placed on his belly. “Is this okay,” she asked. Five nodded. Laura’s smile grew as bright as ever, and Five couldn’t help but smile with her. They were going to get out of here, and they were going to be okay. For once, Five believed he was able to leave here and forget the things that happened. For once, Five believed, everything was going to turn out okay.


	16. Ch.17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to start off by saying that I'm extremely thankful that you guys are so understanding with my upload schedule. I work two jobs, go to school full time, and write. I have a lot on my plate right now, but your encouraging words are making this possible! I hope you all are staying safe out there. 
> 
> Much Love,  
> Suga. <3

The receptionist rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Look, man, I don’t know what to tell you. Dr. Thompson hasn’t worked here since last year. She experienced a loss in the family and never came back, okay? Nothing more I can tell you-Ow!”

“Hey, Diego! He’s just a kid, go easy on him!” Klaus shouted as Diego slammed the young receptionist against the wall. They’d spent the last month tracing down the fingerprints left on the card. Thanks to Hazel and his pulls at the Commission, they managed to track down the prints quicker than expected. 

Dr. Laura Evelyn Thompson: Reproductive Endocrinologist. One of the top leading doctors in her field, and top leading suspect on Diego’s list. Now if only he could find her.   
“Klaus, get into the cabinets and find her file. It should at least have a contact number or an address.” 

Klaus, already making his way to the labelled file cabinet, pulled open the drawers and sifted through quickly. “A….D….H….K..L..L..Diego, there’s no Laura Thompson!”

Diego shoved the receptionist up against the wall even harder than the last time. “Where else can I find Laura Thompson’s file? Tell me!” 

“Oh, you mean this file?” The room grew quiet. Diego and Klaus whipped their heads around to see a tall, well dressed woman with a sadistic smile. A mocking smile. They knew who this woman was well enough, thanks to Hazel. They also knew that she was dangerous, cunning, and had an extensive history with their brother. Heels clicked against the marble flooring as she stalked towards the boys. “Dr. Laura Thompson. Age: 40. Height: 5 feet and 8 inches. Occupation: Reproductive Endocrinologist, what else would you like to know?” 

Diego stepped forward, “For starters, you crazy bitch, what did you do with our brother?”   
The Handler smiled again. “Oh not me Diego. He’s not really my type..but I do have a rather dedicated employee that has done quite a bit. Let’s just say.”  
Klaus stepped forward with his fists clenched. What the hell does she mean “quite a bit?”   
“Quit with the games! Where’s Five?” He growled. 

The Handler rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. “Oh relax, pretty boy, he’s fine. He’s currently with our little friend Laura. I suppose she’s who you’re looking for, right? She’s taking good care of him. Her reputation most certainly precedes her. She’s done remarkable things for me. I can assure you that your brother will see this through alive.” 

Klaus and Diego shared a glance. “See what through exactly?” Diego asked. 

“Oh God. You boys are truly dense. He’s pregnant. Obviously. Did you not hear me say he’s with a fertility doctor? ” She asked, lighting up a cigarette. “Now I don’t have all day so if we can wrap things up her-” She was stopped short by a knife, just barely missing her head. Bits of her hair fell to the floor.

“What the hell did you just say? Pregnant? Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Five’s a dude! So unless you want to live, I suggest that you tell us what's really going on and where he is!” Diego yelled. He’s been chasing down Five for the past 8 months. He’s had enough of everyone’s shit, and he certainly wasn’t going to take anymore of this lady’s shit. The Handler again rolled her eyes. “Okay then. Don’t believe me.” She picked up the suitcase, ready to make her leave. 

Klaus stepped forward, “Okay, okay, wait! He’s pregnant, right? Why? How?” Klaus was desperate. They lost Five for so long. HE lost Five for so long. He’s felt and lost love before. Klaus doesn’t know if he can do it again. “Please. Just tell me what happened.” 

“He called your name you know.” She took a long drag from her cigarette. “Why? It’s simple. Five doesn’t want to work for the Commission anymore, and we need someone with his power. With his intelligence. I didn’t use anyone else, because I didn’t want to risk 5.5 being born without any powers. The child would have been useless. Five was our only option.” Another long drag.

Klaus was beginning to feel sick. “And how?” She laughed. “The old fashioned way I suppose.”  
It clicked. ‘He called your name you know.’ Klaus was feeling so many emotions. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he tried to keep his cool. He wanted her dead. He wanted to personally oversee her torture. He wanted to find the man that hurt Five and make him wish he’d never been born. He wanted Five back, no matter what state he might be in. 

“Well, chow boys. I do have to go see progress. He’s due relatively soon!” She cracked open the briefcase and left the room before anyone could stop her. Tears finally spilled from Klaus’s eyes.   
“Fuck, Diego!” Klaus started to hyperventilate. This can’t be happening. Why him? He’s been through so much. Diego crouched down by Klaus, grabbing him to steady them both. He spoke softly, “Klaus..He’s going to be okay. We’re going to find him, man..and Five, he’s..he’s been through a lot. I don’t seriously believe her, but if she’s telling the truth, then we will be there for him. We’re going to find him, okay? We know where he’s at now. We’re one step closer to finding him.” Klaus wiped his eyes and slowly got up from the floor. “And what if he’s not okay, Diego? What did she mean by ‘the old fashioned way’? Do you think they-”

“Then we’ll be there for him then too.” Diego cut off sternly. He walked forward and out the door, dismissing the rest of the conversation. Klaus could tell that Diego was extremely bothered by it. Klaus headed towards the door, following Diego. Diego was right. We’re one step closer. With the help of Allison, Vanya, Luther, and Hazel..they're bound to find him. They refuse to give up hope.


	17. Ch 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So long, no see! I'm trying to get back an a regular updating schedule as soon as possible. Life has been pretty busy for me lately, but I am most definitely not forgetting about you! Pinkie swear. ;) 
> 
> Here's a short chapter to keep ya'll waiting. I have a birthday promise to make to one of my followers on here, and they asked me to make a chapter 1,000 words long. I am currently working on this chapter and it will be up shortly! Thanks. <3

“Mom?”

Five’s eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath. The flowers around him danced as the wind softly blew. 

“Mom, look!” 

Five sat up quickly as he took in the scene around him. The field stretched on far beyond his ability to see. The sun illuminated the bright colors around him, and the beautiful blues of the sky outlined the perfectly puffy clouds. Everything seemed in slow motion, and yet all so clear. 

A little girl stood a few feet away from him, looking curiously down at him. 

“Mommy, come on! We need to pick more flowers for Grandma Grace. We can’t do that if you sleep all day!” The little girl huffed.   
Her long brown hair was pulled back by a pink headband that matched the color of the flowers on her yellow dress. 

“Where am I?” He asked. 

“What do you mean? You brought us here!” She said. She turned back to the flowers and continued picking, humming a tune.

‘What the hell is going on?’ Five was thoroughly confused. Where’s Dr. Thompson? Five’s eyes went wide. He ran his hands over his body..his slender body. He panics and looks around, really taking in everything. Where is he right now? His thoughts were running wild. Is he out? Was this all fake? Where’s the baby? 

“Mommy, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?” She asked. 

“Please, you have to tell me. Where are we right now? Where’s the baby?!” He begged.   
His breathing became heavier as he looked around. Every way he looked, there were more flowers. 

Five turned and ran. He ran until his legs started burning, but he couldn’t stop. If he’s free, he needs to get far away from here. He needs to recover from the horrible dream he’s been living for the past year. Or was it really a year? Who was that girl, and why is she calling me mommy? 

Suddenly, a sharp pain struck his lower stomach. He dropped to his knees and held his arms across his stomach as he gasped in pain. Tears poured down his cheeks as he cried out. 

“Five!” The girl shouted. “You have to wake up!” 

Another sharp pain struck him. It felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing in his gut. It was torture. He could hardly breathe. 

The girl laid her hand on his back and looked him in his eyes, her piercing green matching his own. “Five honey, you have to wake up. Something's wrong!”

“Wha..?” 

“WAKE UP!” 

Five shot up from his bed and was immediately greeted by a hysterical Dr. Thompson. Blood covered the sheets beneath him, causing him to panic. The pain in his lower belly was still there, if not worse. “Laura, what’s happening?!” He panicked. 

You’re going into early labor. We have to stop it now!” She said, grabbing him up and carrying him bridal style. It was only then that he realized Thomas and the Commissioner were standing there. Five knew it wasn’t out of concern. They were monitoring. They were waiting for their prize possession. Laura struggled to lift his body over to the hospital bed, but she refused to let anyone else touch him. 

“Fuck off. You wanna be useful? Get out of here and let me do your job. You’ll be watching me anyways.” She seethed, motioning to the camera. 

Thomas stepped back, throwing his hands in the air. Laura didn’t have time to deal with his problems, her priority was Five and the baby. “It’s okay, honey. It’s okay, I promise.” 

Five’s head fell back against the pillow and his eyes closed. Everything went black.


	18. Ch.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Eddie! 
> 
> This chapter is for you. Sorry, it's late! `(>.<)`

A rhythmic beeping was the first thing that deluged Five’s senses. The shrill but steady beeping seemed almost distant as his consciousness fell in and out. As he grew more coherent, the second thing he noticed was the almost painful dryness of his throat as he took in another steady breath. A soft groan escaped his throat as he tried to muster his body to fully pull itself from the lead weight darkness that kept overtaking him. 

He heard a soft gasp and someone speaking to him, but it was all so fuzzy. He couldn’t pull himself together enough to hear what was being said. His body felt like lead and his head felt like he was sinking under calm waters. 

“Fi-..You...me?” The voice asked again. It sounded extremely familiar, but he couldn’t focus.

Five stopped struggling to speak right away and focused on taking in his surroundings. Though his nose was just as dry as his throat, he couldn’t help but take in the sterile smell all around him. He wasn’t in the musty basement, he noted. As the prickly number feeling in his hands started to fade away, he felt the soft sheets over his body with his fingertips. Before he realized where his hand was drifting, he rested his hand on the side of his large belly. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. 

“Five honey, can you hear me?” Laura. It was Laura. Five’s left eyelid was lifted and quickly flooded with a bright light. He let out another groan. God, he needed water. Five hadn’t realized there was a tube in his throat until he finally opened his eyes to see Laura disconnecting the tube from the machine. “Open your mouth for me.” She spoke softly. She looked slightly shocked, but Five could see the relief all over her features. 

‘I’m obviously in the hospital room’, Five thought. ‘Now the question is what the hell happened?’   
He slightly choked as she pulled the cord from his throat, but Five reckoned there was a God out there because she followed up with a large glass of water. 

“Woah Woah kid, slow down!” She said, slightly tipping the glass back from his lips. 

When the glass was empty, she set the glass down and immediately went back to Five, checking his breathing, and then placing the stethoscope on his belly. Sighing, she sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She never let go of Five’s hand while doing so. 

When Five finally spoke, his voice was hoarse. Hoarse like he just spent a whole day yelling at the top of his lungs.   
“Laura, wha-...” He cleared his throat, ready to speak again, but she already knew. 

“Five, you’ve been in a coma for a month.” She spoke, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Five froze on the spot. ‘A month? We’ve been here for another month? How far along am I? Is the baby okay?’ Alarm bells were going off in all directions of his mind, and his heart monitor to match.   
“Calm down, everything is okay, you’re okay and the baby is fine!” She assured. Five’s anxiety was at a whole new level. Everything was too bright and..real. He was too aware of everything. She offered him another sip of water and waited until his breathing slowed. She took another deep sigh and grabbed his hand. 

“Your body is extremely fragile. Nevermind the fact that you’re in the body of a 15-year-old, but you have also been under a tremendous amount of stress. Your blood pressure was dangerously high, and your body went into preterm labor.” She paused, gauging his reaction, then continued. 

“I managed to stop the labor in time, and I put you under a medically induced coma to give your brain time to relax. It went well..until..you just didn’t wake up..” She finished. The tears in her eyes have long since fallen. “I’m..I’m so glad you’re okay. I thought you weren’t going to come back.” She sniffed. “You’ve been having false contractions in your sleep for some time now. I’m surprised you didn’t wake sooner. 

Five took the time to take it all in. So, in simpler words, he was tired? He didn’t have time to be tired. He wants to know where the hell his siblings are. He also knew that before he went out, they were just about ready to mark his thirty-sixth week of pregnancy, and it was only now that Five realized how big his belly had grown. If Five could do the math, and he most definitely could, that could only mean one thing. 

“Laura. How far along am I?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Their eyes met and time froze. “I pray your siblings to get here soon. One more week, and they’ll have what they want..” 

Five freaked. “A fucking week? Oh my God, we have a week!” This is it. He lost. The Commission is getting exactly what they want, and then what? What would happen to Dr. Thompson and himself? Five is almost positively sure of the two options. A) They’re going to kill them both. B) If this project is as successful after birth as it is during, they’ll force him to go through it all over again. A cold rush of nausea ran over his body at the thought of Thomas touching him again. 

“Have they mentioned a plan?! Anything?!” He yelled. “Who?” She asked.

“Oh I don’t know, how about the fucking Commission? You know, the very fucking people that you helped get me into this mess? And now an innocent child? That’s who!” He yelled. His face was red and fuming, his anger boiling over to the point that tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes on their own free will.

Laura quickly stepped back from the bed. The look of hurt in her eyes made knots twist in his chest. ‘Why the hell did I just say that’?   
He couldn’t stop the river of tears that streamed down his face against his will.   
The cramps building in his lower back is just icing on the cake to this whole fucked up, emotional fiasco. Five ran his fingers through his messy, long hair, and laid back against the pillows. Laura walked over and switched off the lights to the room. The silence was killing. Five wanted to turn around and apologize for what an ass he’s being. 

His eyes started to drift as he felt something warm press against his back, soothing the frequent aches. “I’m sorry, Laura..” 

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.” She whispered. Soft snores were heard.

**Author's Note:**

> That was rough to write. I again apologize if that was a triggering moment for any of the readers at there. I want to again state that non consensual sex by any form is not okay, and I do not support rape by any means. All scenes are strictly for the story.


End file.
